fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Yuelia
Butterfly Butterfly Girl |hometown = Lunares |country = Lunares |relatives = Noelia (twin-sister) Divinus (father) Celestia (mother) |rank = Mysterious Girl |appearance = Fantasy Life }} originally known as is the daughter of Divinus and Celestia and has a younger twin sister named Noelia. Yuelia is from Lunares but came down to Reveria in order to save it from destruction by collecting as many wishes as she can from different peoples she encounters during her journey. Profile Appearance Initially known as Flutter (Butterfly for US Version), Yuelia has the player complete several quests. Although several NPCs drop hints that she is not a butterfly, it is not revealed until "Tale of Lunares Chapter Five". Yuelia seems to be young in the game, as Divinus treats her like a child. She has a creamed bob hairstyle with ponytails along with a white hood over her head. Yuelia also wears some type of necklace around her neck. She wears a short cloak with a crescent moon on the front. The rest of the cloak is outlined with gold, and her sleeves appear to extend slightly past her hands. There is blue fabric on her dress that seems to be tightened with a red knot. While she wears no socks, she wears bronze sandals for her feet. Yuelia also has deep blue eyes, with a light blue diamond shaped cornea. She is sometimes mistaken for her mother, Celestia. As Flutter, she is shown as a white butterfly with six yellow spoon-like shapes radiating from her center on her top two wings and four blue spoons on her bottom wings. The two top wings are blue-tipped. She sparkles whenever she flies. Personality Yuelia has good intentions, but she can be hasty and a little bit scatter-brained. Although she and Noelia are sisters, they often get in fights regarding Yuelia's attitude. She can also be forgetful, which is seen when she returns to Reveria on the Goddess Ship and leaves out an important part (the same thing Celestia had done), causing it to crash into the Spirit Tree in Elderwood Village. When being spoken to by Celestia, she was referred to being as ‘stubborn as an ox’, referencing her tenacity. History With Reveria on the cusp of another dark age, with Doom Stones falling from its sky once more, Yuelia pleaded with Divinus to allow her to enter the realm in order save it; in honour of Celestia's legacy and love for Reveria. She was granted permission by her Father, while also learning from him that utilizing the power of wishes was the key to saving the realm, much like Celestia had done years prior. Yuelia's sister, Noelia, overheard the exchange and insisted to go there to. Under strict conditions ruled by Divinus, Yuelia and Noelia would descend to Reveria in the form of butterflies, forms he deemed would be more appropriate in collecting its denizens' wishes in their purest forms. Divinus also warned the pair that Reveria's time would come by the next eclipse and instructed them to return once he marked Lunares with a sign of Reveria's coming end: a red cross that all below would be able to see. At some point in the beginning of the story, the two sisters were separated as they entered Reveria. As Yuelia flew through the skies, she temporarily reverted to her original form and landed in the East Grassy Plains (while also leaving a human-shaped indent in the earth). Reassuming her butterfly form, Yuelia wandered into Castele to observe its citizens and learned that the land was under the rule of a King. When the player is in Lunares, she uses the wish she had collected and puts it in the floatstone along with Noelia. She then finds out there is not enough wishes to save Revaria. Story Prologue Yuelia is first introduced in the Prologue, in her butterfly form. Having come across two ruffians as she wandered Castele Square, Yuelia makes scathing remarks concerning the unaspiring duo and and is subsequently accosted by the pair. The player's Avatar appears, having been in the nearby Guild Office, manages to convince the pair to leave. Grateful for their intervention, Yuelia expresses her gratitude and makes her way towards Castele Castle to meet the King. To her chagrin, Yuelia is denied further entry into the castle for being an insect. She encounters the player again, who was denied their audience with the King by the castle's Paladin guards due to their inadequate attire. Hatching a solution to their predicament, Yuelia poses as a bow tie for the player, who is then granted their audience. Having witnessed the proceedings and observed the royal Castelian family, Yuelia thanks the player and prepares to go her separate way. However, she quickly changes her mind and requests the player let her stay with them, introducing herself as Flutter. Gameplay Yuelia can be found in the player's room in the form of a butterfly. If the player talks to her, she will count up the bliss the player has gathered during their journey if wanted. She also turns back to Yuelia if asked to join the player's party. Flutter's Request |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} As an Ally Yuelia can be recruited into the player's party as an Ally once they complete Tales of Lunares Final Chapter, Goodbye and Goodnight and fulfills an additional requirement of reaching level 30. Upon meeting these prerequisites, speaking to her in the player's house will reveal an additional option which adds her to the party. In battle, Yuelia utilizes the power of celestial magic, launching orbs of piercing light. She possesses two variations of the spell, launching either a single orb at a time or a cluster of them. She possesses a charged spell which causes a medium-scaled explosion of piercing light. Instead of an individual heal, Yuelia has a special spell the heals allies in an area of effect. Yuelia will also make an effort to remove any negative status effects the player is afflicted with. She can also heal party members individually when they have low hp, however she is weak against the lightning wraith and Calamitus, so take caution. Battle Stats: Quotes * (To Pierre and Butch) "Oh, please! Don't stick a pin in me and put me in a display case! I beg of you! Don't turn me in a brooch! Or a hatpin! Oh please!" Musical Themes Yuelia's theme can be considered to be "Hard at Work!", which plays during every Flutter's Request. Gallery Etymology Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Characters